


it's okay you can play with it

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ross and dan have been hooking up for a while now, but dan was always the lead. little does he know, ross is very controlling and has quite the temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay you can play with it

**Author's Note:**

> plot light porn, enjoy

Dan’s breath hitched as Ross’s hands raked through his hair from behind the couch. The younger man laughed at his movements; he moved his head to be closer against Ross’s touch. The two had been doing a Grumpcade episode for the past hour with some other Grumps, and Dan somehow managed to kick Ross’s ass. Which is not something Ross liked. 

Which Dan was painfully aware of.

“I _tooooold_ you to be nice,” Ross hisses, nipping at Dan’s ear.

Danny rolled his eyes. Ross was such a twink, and for the most part, Dan took the lead. The times they fucked it was also Dan on top, Dan calling the shots, Dan doing most of the work, unless he wanted Ross to do it. But he was the director, always. And that’s how he liked it. He laughed.

“Listen, you’re _mine_ and I can do whatever I want,” Dan said, bemused, but still panting. 

“Yeah, but you still like when I pull your hair,” Ross replied, tightening his grip on Dan’s head. “Listen. I know you think you’re in control. But have you ever thought just for one second, that there might be someone smarter than you?”

Dan was silent.

“You’re arrogant,” Ross growled. “And you get so worked up over a stupid video game. Typical.” He nearly spat the last word out. “Why are you so competitive over something so stupid?”

“Why are you getting so upset over something so _stupid_ ,” Dan croaked out, staring up at Ross.

He released the other man’s head, pushing it forcefully forward before wrapping his arm around to grab Dan’s chin and yank it up. The older man let out a little groan, which Ross replied to with a chuckle. “You like this, don’t you? You like it when I take control.”

“You’re gonna pay for this.”

“Nah, I won’t actually.” Ross released his head and skipped playfully to around the couch to stand in front of Dan. He spread his legs and sat in between them, tracing little circles up and down his thighs. Dan closed his eyes and exhaled hard through his nose. His pants were already too tight, and he knew Ross could tell. He rubbed along his groin, palming at Dan’s growing erection. 

“Fuck, Ross,” Dan groaned, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Ross nipped at his dick through his jeans.

“You like that, I know,” Ross said seductively, reaching up to undo the button on Dan’s pants. “I want your cock.”

“I know you do, slut,” Dan said through his teeth, grabbing Ross’s head and directing him up to his cock. Ross let himself be led, running his lips along Dan’s length through his underwear. He thought back to the first time they fucked, when Ross was really surprised that he wasn’t lying about his size. He taught him a lesson about doubting him that day, and he’ll teach him again. 

His eyes rolled back into his head when Ross gently took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling his tongue along the slit. 

“Good boy,” Dan cooed. Ross licked under the head and ran his lips up and down Dan’s cock. The older man was getting impatient though, so he grabbed Ross’s hair and tried to fuck his throat. 

But instead of letting him do that like he always did, he wriggled fast away from Dan’s grip and stood up. Dan looked at him, shocked, with his hands up. “Get back here!” he said angrily.

Ross laughed and shook his head before straddling Dan and grabbing his hair. “I run this fucking show now,” he barked. “All this time I’ve been reeling you in. But now you’re desperate for my ass, my mouth, my cock, that you won’t leave when I’m in control.”

“What the fuck!”

“Shut up. You’ve got such a stupid idea of who’s boss. You’re not really the boss. You’re in control in every other aspect of your life, don’t you wanna give it up for a little? I know you’re tired.”

“You’re out of control. I don’t need you.”

Ross threw his head back and laughed. “Let’s just see about that.” He shoved Dan’s dick back into his pants and then ripped his own shirt off, still straddling the older man. 

“You really don’t want this?” Ross took Dan’s hands and placed them on his chest, guiding them up and down along his torso. He focused on his hips and nipples, letting Dan feel him and take him in. Hypnotized, Dan allowed Ross to lead him. He didn’t want to give Ross the satisfaction of knowing he wanted him, but he wasn’t about to give this up either. And that’s where his fault was.

“That’s what I thought,” Ross whispered, and then removed his hands from Dan’s to grab his face; with nails digging into his jaw he kissed him deep and hard, grinding against him. He forced his tongue down his throat, filling up Dan’s mouth and allowing spit to drip down their chins. Dan could hardly breathe, running his hands up and down Ross’s back and chest, touching his nipples and gripping his hips. 

And then, it stopped. Ross jumped up and was standing in front of Dan, laughing at his erection. 

“Don’t stop,” Dan breathed.

“I know you want it. Just give me a second.” Ross started out of the room before he turned around and said, “Don’t you dare touch yourself.” Then he trotted out of the room.

Dan rubbed his eyes, not liking how much control Ross stole from him. Then again, maybe he always had control and Dan didn’t know it.

“Fucking powerbottom,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Ross was back in the room, holding a dildo and lube, his blue eyes bright.

“Nothing,” Dan replied quickly.

“Powerbottom, am I? Well, I’m glad you figured it out.” Ross was standing in front of Dan now, back to him. He dropped his pants and underwear, and Dan reached out to grab his ass.

“NO TOUCHING!” Ross barked, and Dan recoiled, laying back into the couch. He watched as Ross rubbed lube along the dildo and then as he leaned over slightly to finger his asshole. Dan’s cock twitched. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Ross, but he let him have control. Or more, he wanted Ross to have control. 

Ross backed himself up onto Dan, straddling him again but facing away. Dan watched with wide eyes as Ross worked the dildo up inside him, moaning and throwing his head back.

“You like watching me fuck myself, Danny?” Ross groaned. “You can touch my ass if you want, but nothing else.” 

Dan quickly grabbed Ross’s supple ass, squeezing and smacking it. Ross started grinding against him again, and Dan realized fast that it wasn’t a good idea.

“M-m-maybe this isn’t the best,” Dan sputtered, feeling his muscles clench as he approached orgasm. 

Ross changed his position so he was facing the other man, and continued to grind his own bare cock against Dan’s denim-covered one. “What’s wrong Dan?” He smiled devilishly and leaned in to breathe against Dan’s lips: “Gonna cum in your pants?”

And that was it for Dan. His eyes rolled back hard as he gasped and threw his head against the couch, toes curled and muscles twitching. His half-open eyes took in a mixture of stars and Ross’s angelic face. He saw that he was talking but he could barely hear him over his own gibberish, begging and thanking Ross as he emptied himself into his own jeans. When he was finished, Ross took his hand again and wrapped it around his cock. 

“Make me cum, please,” Ross asked sweetly. He was back to his submissive self, looking up through his eyelashes with those big beautiful blue eyes. And as Dan began to jerk him off, he knew who was truly in control.

And it sure as hell wasn’t him.


End file.
